


i see london, i see france

by quietlyposts



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Roommates, dan howell's ever constant showing underwear, mention of body image insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyposts/pseuds/quietlyposts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan’s boxer briefs were a size too small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i see london, i see france

Dan’s boxer briefs were a size too small. Phil knew this, of course, because anyone with eyes could see the other boy’s pants at any moment of time, his belt constantly failing him. And normally, Phil would notice but then it would pass through his mind with no more thought. But today. Today Dan’s briefs were definitely too small. The elastic was biting into the skin of his hips, creating a little muffin top of tanned skin, and the fabric was drawn taught and thin over the swell of his ass. He was wearing a belt, too, which was really just the icing on the completely unfair cake. The leather bit into his ass, pushing the flesh up just enough to be completely tantalizing, the buckle in the front resting teasingly over his crotch. 

They were both situated on the couch, Phil upright with his Mac on his lap, conveniently hiding any evidence that he may have been perving on his flatmate, and Dan was slumped over into the browsing position; knees bent and laptop resting on his thighs, tented over said appealing crotch and giving a lovely profile of the aforementioned ass and underwear. 

Phil felt a little guilty; he and Dan were by no means together, and hadn’t fooled around in years, but for some reason seeing the soft flesh of Dan’s hips bit into by thick elastic was igniting every nerve he had in his body. He felt possessive and jealous and the muscle in one of his thighs jumped. Phil sat quietly, his right hand never flinching on an endless scroll through his tumblr and left hand absent mindedly scratching at one of his kitten stickers, peeling up the sides. 

Phil was pondering his body’s reaction to this fairly normal sight when Dan’s hand came into his field of vision, and tugged his shirt down over his exposed flesh, just barely meeting the fabric of his pants. Phil’s eyes snapped up, embarrassed and guilty to Dan’s face but Dan was still staring straight at his computer screen. Dan’s cheeks were tinged with pink and he’d bitten down on his lower lip. Which… Phil hadn’t been expected to get caught, so he hadn’t imagined Dan’s reaction, but this, this just felt wrong. Dan should’ve given him shit; sent him a cheeky, dimple filled smirk or given him a sly side eye or raised an eyebrow or. Something. Some kind of reaction, some kind of teasing something. Anything. Phil’s eyebrows furrowed and he opened his mouth to say- well something, when Dan beat him to it.

“Guess I should actually try to keep my resolution this year. Blame you for always buying family sized shit when there’s clearly only the two of us.”

And Phil’s stomach leapt up into his heart and his lungs deflated and he could hear his heartbeat in his ear drums. Dan was silent again, staring almost angrily at his computer screen, jaw clenched tight. And Phil’s body moved on autopilot, brain stuttering around the tightness in his throat and jeans, and he shut his Mac and set it on the couch next to him. And then his hands reached out and did the same to Dan’s, despite the other’s sudden noise of confused protest. 

Dan let out a high yelp as his computer was taken away, fire in his eyes and his pretty, plush lips pursed in anger. But whatever he was going to say in protest died as Phil used a hand to knock his knees apart and kneel between them. He shoved his hands under the hem of Dan’s shirt, pushing it back up and out of the way. Then, he drug his hands slowly down Dan’s ribs, letting his fingers trail over tanned skin, until they met the thick elastic band of his pants. Phil swallowed thickly as he traced the edge of the elastic, nails scraping just a bit, and a tiny shudder ran through his shoulders as Dan’s breath hitched.

“Phil…?” Dan’s voice was a tad hesitant, and Phil had a second rush of panic rush through him. 

He quickly glanced up, eyes wide and face warming, and was surprised to see Dan staring back full on ‘Heart Eyes Howell’. His eyebrows were drawn together in confusion, yeah, but his pink lips were parted just slightly, and his expression was soft. Phil maintained eye contact as he lowered his head, only breaking it as his lips met warm skin. He ran his lips over the spot just below Dan’s belly button, then pressed forward into it with a kiss. He tilted his head and peppered little open mouthed kisses around the area, and reached up to fold down the band. Phil traced a finger over the little pink line around Dan’s hips from the elastic, then lowered his mouth to it, tongue darting out to soothe the pinched skin.

Dan groaned aloud, hips bucking up minutely against Phil’s mouth, and Phil licked languidly into the mark just above Dan’s belt buckle. He lowered his hands to squeeze at the flesh above Dan’s belt, then slid his hands behind the boy to grab his ass in both hands, gently kneading the pillowy flesh. Dan gave a slight whimper, and his hand raised, hesitated in the air, then placed itself gently on the back of Phil’s head. The older boy pulled his mouth reluctantly off Dan’s skin, and licked his lips, eyes slowly rising to meet Dan’s.

“Sometimes, Dan, I almost think you do this just to tease me.” Phil accented his statement with a squeeze of Dan’s bum, pinkies pressing against the thick material of his belt. Dan flushed again, mouth working for a moment, before he smirked, dimples blossoming on his cheeks. And that- that was what Phil had wanted to see. The same flirty, taunting expression he’d seen so many times before.

“Sometimes, Phil, I do.” Dan practically purred, and then he shifted his hips upward, bumping his belt buckle against Phil’s chin. The metal was cool, but under it Phil could tell that Dan was hard, dick pushing up into the denim of his jeans. Phil studied his eyes carefully for a moment, then dipped his head to press his lips against Dan’s zipper, moaning quietly to himself at the feel of Dan’s hardened cock against his mouth. He heard Dan’s head snap backward, colliding with the couch cushion he was propped against, and Dan’s fingers twirled a little tighter into the length of his hair.

“Please.” Phil whispered, sliding his lips back and forth against Dan’s bulge, one hand lifting to slowly stroke against the front of Dan’s belt.

“Oh fffuck.” Dan groaned out, craning his neck to catch Phil’s eyes again. The elder quickly undid Dan’s useless belt, then grasped tightly to the sides of his jeans and yanked, pulling them down Dan’s thighs. He stood momentarily as Dan kicked the jeans the rest of the way down, watching the fluctuation of Dan’s thigh muscles as he flailed. The site of Dan’s cock through only the thin colorful cotton of his pants had Phil’s mouth practically watering, and all he wanted was to taste the cotton, feel the drag of dry material against his tongue and the feel of soft flesh under that. But as he went to drop to his knees again, he was stopped by Dan’s hands on his shoulders.

The other’s eyes were warm and soft, and Phil was distracted by the ache in his chest again. But the tightness was short lived as Dan pulled him forward, their lips meeting gently at first until Dan’s hands raising to press into the back of Phil’s neck. Press him impossibly closer, press his mouth even firmer against Phil’s, tilting his head and slipping his tongue along Phil’s bottom lip. Phil’s mouth slid open with a needy whine, and his eyelashes fluttered against his will.

“Dan-“ he pulled away just so to ask for- he wasn’t sure exactly.

But Dan answered his unknown question anyway, the younger’s hands released his neck to reach down and graze across his ass, sliding around to undo his button and pull at his trousers. There was an awkward moment of shifting left to right and balancing carefully on one leg at a time as Phil removed his pants and boxers in one go, and again he went to kneel and again he was stopped. Instead, Dan pulled him back into his lap, hands grabbing and rubbing at Phil’s ass as he was hauled forward, and leaned up to meet their lips together again. Phil couldn’t find it in himself to complain, even though his jaw ached with phantom need, and instead focused on the feel of Dan licking inside his mouth. Dan’s hips bucked against him with enough force that Phil had to scramble a bit to a) not bite down on Dan’s tongue and b) find balance with his knees to ride out the thrusts.

The feel of Dan’s pants scraping across his sensitive skin with each motion was almost too much. It was just a little scratchy against his perineum, but the feel of Dan’s thick, hard cock balanced out the discomfort, and Phil’s hands scrabbled for purchase along Dan’s collarbones. Dan chuckled slightly, reaching his arms arounds Phil’s ribs to hold him tight, pulling him close and allow his hips to piston forward. The tip of Phil’s cock drug across Dan’s stomach with each thrust, and it didn’t take many before he tilted his head back to let out a strong of moans and groans. Dan replied with a groan of his own, and craned his neck forward to suck at Phil’s adam’s apple. Phil could feel his hands begin to shake, and knew it was only a matter of moments before he’d cum. Dan must’ve been able to sense it too, because he lifted a hand to pull Phil back toward him again.

“Come on, cum for me.” Dan rested his cheek against Phil’s, murmuring sensually in his ear as Phil groaned, hips spasming against Dan’s. He came then, choking on a groan and fingernails scrapping on Dan’s shoulders. Dan squeezed him close, pressing their lips together again and Phil breathed deeply through his nose, chest heaving with his orgasm. He pulled away quicker than he would’ve licked, though, and slid off Dan’s lap to kneel before him. Phil leaned forward to lap at his own cum on Dan’s pelvis and pants, lifting his gaze to meet Dan’s eyes. A moan rumbled in Dan’s throat, and Phil pulled those infuriating pants down to grab hold of the boy’s cock. The moan pulled it’s way out of Dan’s throat then, and Phil gave his cock a few slow pumps before grasping the base and lower his mouth to suck on the head. Dan’s hands shot out to claw at the couch, voice trembling as he groaned. Phil bobbed his head only a few times before Dan was whispering his name, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Phil sucked in a breath through his nose and slid his head down as far as he could, reveling in the feeling of warm skin on his tongue and fullness in his throat. Dan’s hands moved to hold his head as he came, head slamming back into the couch again, sounding a bit painful, and his stomach heaved as he called out wordlessly.

Phil pulled off slowly, feeling quite smug, and then immediately very very shy. Dan was staring down at him, mouth slack and breathing heavily, and Phil pulled himself up to settle next to him. Dan slid an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, his other hand reaching forward to trace a fingertip along Phil’s reddened lower lip.

“Jesus.” Dan groaned, leaning forward to kiss Phil again. They both chuckled lightly, snuggling in close. Phil bumped his nose into Dan’s dimple, leading to Dan chuckling and nuzzling into his hair. Maybe Dan would have to wear tighter pants more often…


End file.
